The normal Flock
by Lark4560
Summary: What if max and the flock is reincarnated. As themselves just with out the horrific past and no wings. Oneshot
1. Chapter 1

"So guys…" I said my face turned towards the sun and the blue sky avoiding the faces of my flock

"So guys…" I said my face turned towards the sun and the blue sky avoiding the faces of my flock. "This is it. I'll email I promise." Slowly I turned to look at them. Okay first, none of are birds nor do we have any attachments that would give you impressions that we are birds i.e. wings, beaks, talons. We're just a bunch of kids thrown out of the nest at a very early age. But now I'm moving to Germany and can't be here in the states to look after them. In turn I met each of their eyes.

First, there's Fang. Okay so his name is not really Fang but we call him that. Just FYI its Anthony. He's Fang because just like a fang, he's SBD… you know Silent But Deadly. Like a fart. But don't tell him that or the last thing you'll see is his navy almost black eyes glaring at you. He's about 6'2" and he is awesome. He 'n' me have known each other since we were kids. Our parents really shoved us together.

Then there's Iggy. He's fourteen like Fang and I but we only met him when we went to school. He's about 5'11" and has blond hair and blue rather a lighter blue then Fang. He's blind but that doesn't really stop him. His real name is James but the entire flock agrees that Iggy is better. He is always igniting things. He got at least four lighter on him all the time even in school. He lights little things on fire. Bits of paper, grass, twigs, you name it it's been on fire.

Next comes Nudge. She's eleven with a huge thick brown hair, beautiful brown eyes and even browner skin. We found her being beat up by guys and since I can't stand to see girls being picked on by guys and vice versa stepped in. We kinda picked her up after the seventh time I saved her. Her parents named her Monique but she likes Nudge better. Because this girl can talk. It's chatter chatter till the cows come home. She can nudge right over the sane line right into the insane. But boy do we love her.

After her comes Timothy. We call him Gasman due to a unfortunate stomach digestion problem. Whew he puts the deadly in SDB. No seriously we were swimmin' in the pond he farted and a couple of fish went belly up. He's got the cutest blue eyes and a cowlick in his blond hair. He's eight.

There's Lucy. Really she's Angel. Because she's so darn cute. She's just like her older brother Gasman. Blond, blue eyed, six years old. She's so innocent. We found her and her brother in a park sleeping on a bench. We're not sure where they live but everytime we see them they've got new clothes and are healthy. They were lost that day so we gave 'em directions and split. But they followed us instead. Ahh well now I'm glad we got 'em.

Finally, there's Total. He's what 1'11" with this really black hair and ugly black eyes. Hes really stuck on Angel. Follows her every where. It's a really unhealthy obsession. And for all of you who are lost he is a dog. We found in a trash can and Angel

wanted him. He looks like a Scotty but…who knows? He doesn't like eating on the floor either. It's almost like he can talk. But really a talking dog? Com'on.

That's my flock. We look out for each other. We know each other outside and in. It's like we were in another life together. But I'm not a hippie so I doubt that. I was really going to miss them even Total. Course they'll stay with me in my dreams. Since I heard we were moving to Germany I've had these really weird dreams. All of us have wings, we fight human-lupine wolfmen things, I have a voice in my head who tells me what to do, Total talks, Angel can read minds, I was kept in a cage for the better part of my child hood being tested on and worked to death until I escaped, and generally run for our lives. But really like that's ever gonna happen.


	2. The flock Pt 2

Okay so this was a one time deal I think so don't expect another chapter. The names are the same but nothing else. There are no nicknames and they are all the same age. Sorry.

I was the nerd. The real one. I was ultra-mega nerd. On scale of one to ten your nerdiness is so small that I can't even see it. It's like the six hundredth number of Pi which only Chuck Norris knows. That is another thing I know. All the Chuck Norris jokes you want. That's what we do, my nerdy friends and I, we tell Chuck Norris jokes. And you know what? We like it.

But this is not a story about me and my nerd friends or me and Chuck Norris jokes this is a story about me and my boyfriend and how he noticed me.

It started with math. So good for a nerd right? Yeah that's right I know what you're thinking. I'm psychic but that's beside the point. The point is that I am a book nerd. Kinda. It was advanced math. So I guess I could be a math nerd too but my boyfriend is so not a nerd. Dang it I told you this is not, let me repeat that, NOT about my level of nerdiness which is like infinity.

Anyway, we sat for the first time at the same table. His name is Anthony and he has dark hair, very tan skin, and gorgeous blue eyes. They stand out. Like so much you can't look away. He play's football so he's toned. And well he is so popular. So much so that he would have never come to look at me due to my level of nerdiness (which I have come to terms with) had it not been for the chart find.

Okay so our teacher, Mr. Recox, handed out charts like simple tables that told us things. And we got to sit in a table in groups of four. What is it with teachers and groups of four? It's okay to have five. So my sister, Monique, and I got the same chart. Great we were so dead. We are twins. Which boots my nerdiness up to infinity and one.

Besides Monique and I, there was Lucy, this perky cute little blond who almost can read her mind. But that's my department. She was totally like an unnoticeable. That means that she's not a nerd, though she wants to be, not a popular, thank god, and nothing else. She was a floater. But she had a social group of floaters.

And Anthony. I can honestly say I was very very upset to find him in my group. I get along well with everyone. Except stupid, or so I thought, jock boys, and my sister. He and she had kicked it off and Lucy and I were quite friendly already so it was split right down the middle.

And so it began. We worked rather well together. All of us. But mainly Anthony and I. When Monique got on my nerves and I made faces he caught 'em and laughed. When she was being difficult and refused to listen and we both ended up explaining the stubborn problem, our thoughts were so connected we ended up finishing each other's thoughts. Which is kinda creepy when you're not twins. But it might have help that I could read his mind.

Well our chapter ended there. So we switched seats and I was whirled away into a new group which although I don't mind, they seem kinda slow and really don't help as much as the other group.

Did I forget to mention that said Anthony was in my art class? Oh yes in fact we were seated at the same table again. And it wasn't in fours. Our art teacher is abstract.

Mind you I was seated with my best friend, James, who is a total jock-nerd. He plays football and hockey but is still very shunned by the essence of high-school society. Besides we've been friends since pre-school when I first moved here and was very lonely. He's got blond hair and blue eyes, braces, bad acne.

A popular, Lissa, I think, who had red hair and a very snotty attitude. She hated me and she was the heart and soul of the pops. so you know my nerdiness is now like infinity and two. Anyway she had this friend like, J.J. or something who was always like following her like a lost puppy.

The new kid, Timothy, who we got along with well after he decided to admit to stealing my flashing ring. Yeah that's right I had a flashing ring. Up goes my nerdiness. So it was cool. He had blond hair too. And a terrible cowlick. We told him that me and James are cousins by marriage which we aren't but he still believed us.

Okay so there are like a couple times in that class where Anthony and I got along well. Like one time, James had gotten on my nerves. Like to the point where I was ignoring him. I never do that. Ever. Well he had stolen my pencil pouch, gum and art project. So I was ignoring him and only Timothy could get a response out of me.

I walked out of class so fast that I forgot the very pouch we had fought over. Mrs. Wright, the art teacher, had gone to the staff bathroom and wouldn't be back for a while because as we all know she was a girl and most likely checking her makeup.

I turned back and shuffled into the art room hoping to god and any other entity that no one was in there but to my unfortunate un-luck James and Anthony were there. Great just what I need. Two people wanting my blood. I stepped back into a shadow because I am naturally curious and listened.

"Hey man it was her own fault. She wouldn't share with me." I heard James mumble and peeking around the door I gaped as Anthony pushed him.

"That doesn't matter." Anthony hissed. "She's still your friend." James was pushed again.

"You know what man? I could take you down. I play hockey and football"

"So what? You just make sure you be nicer to her."

"She's my friend. I'll be what ever I want to her."

"No you won't. I don't even get why she's your friend. She's too smart for you." Anthony glared at James. And James stepped back glaring at the floor. He mumbled something and they both made their way towards the door and indirectly me. Anthony had my black pencil pouch.

With out realizing it I scampered back down the hall into the girl's bathroom trying not to be seen. It worked and I heard their footsteps fade. I started to hyperventilate in the bathroom, my breath coming in squeaky noises. Oh dear, oh holy crap. What happens if James resents me now? What if he won't talk to me? What was I going to do?

As it turns out, there was no need to worry. James was incredibly sweet and wonderful… for a bout a week. Then it was back to his old tricks. Ahh well no problem. And Anthony gave me back my pencil pouch. It was very sweet too.

He came up to me at lunch while I was sitting at my nerd table with my nerdy friends discussing a nerdy online game. Hah I just got bumped to infinity and four. Ooo you got p-owned.

So he walks up to me where every one can see me and him. He drops the pouch on the table smiles and says, "You forgot this in art." I froze mucho like a deer in head lights.

But thank god to my friend, Lindsey, who totally saved me by saying, "Oh well she would thank you but she's taken a vow of silence until Keegan stops hunting live animals. But thanks." And she turned her back on him. Oh yeah very nerdy friends. I can barely see the top of my nerd points now.

Anthony glances at James smiles at me and walks away all cool-like. Like he was talking to Lissa not me. The boys welcomed him with open arms. They're all like 'Ohmigawd he totally talked to the nerds. He should be king.'

So then the next time in art, Timothy had ticked me off. I can't remember why but it was enough to make me cuss. Some bad words really bad. And I only cuss in worst case scenarios.

Anthony was sitting there quietly because Lissa who usually complains all day about backstabbing backstabbers was gone. Thank god because if I have to listen to her complain about Tracy or Casey or Kelcy again I might just puke. So Timothy and I were arguing and so far it was never ending.

"No you have." I hissed.

"Nu-uh you must have lost it." Timothy growled back.

"I know you have it. Jesse told me."

"Jesse lies more then I do."

"Oh so you admit that you lie? That means you must be lying about having it."

"No that's not what I meant." Timothy tried to back up but I had him. I had him. Nerds are good at playing with words. Turning them around and using sarcasm.

"Dude… she so had you." Anthony stepped in and risked the wrath that James had been avoiding so well. I smiled at him and he winked at me before returning to Timothy's furious face.

Just so you know Timothy lost. I got what ever he stole back and everything was good again. And Anthony saw the whole thing. And I have to say I think I astounded hi with my amazing wit. Heh. Impressing a pop. You know I'm good. Nerdiness raised.

And then came the time in Spanish… Oh you didn't know about Spanish? Oh well I obviously rock at that too. Com'on I know how to have a conversation in Spanish ready? 'Como estas? Bein y tu? Asi asi gracias.' Hah see. So much nerdier. It's amazing how you can put up with me really.

So we had to go around greeting each other in Spanish but only half the class moved. I sat down thank god. I should have moved. Anthony's friend, Sam, sat next to me and although I didn't mind Sam so much it meant that when we switched and everyone moved to the left I would be Anthony's next victim.

It was very awkward. He stood on the other side of my desk and looked fat me until our teacher told us to begin. He asked how I was doing and much to my very un-elegant surprise I mumbled mal which means bad. And then of course he had to know why.

By this time we had reverted to English and I replied, "Erm… Lissa's being a prat." And then I blushed knowing that he probably had a major crush on her like Sam and wouldn't want to hear it.

"What did she do?" He muttered glancing at Sam.

"Made fun of me and my friends." And as if he needed an explanation added, "We're major nerds. I'm surprised you talk to me out of math."

His eyes widened and he opened his mouth but before he could utter a word the teacher called 'Switch' and he left staring at me until his partner, Lucy, began the conversation. I was aware of his eyes watching me through the rest of class and trying to avoid him raced out as soon as possible. I normally stay behind and learn more Spanish from the teacher. ON MY OWN FREE TIME. Oh yea in your face. Nerdiness has gone up.

Things were pretty normal for a while. He went on his business and I on mine. Though in art math and Spanish he watched me not to mention stalked me through the hall of school. I have to say it was rather unnerving. I never had my own stalker before.

Right and then came the dance. It was a whole big production. Girls dressed up guys asked girls and the gym was decorated, DJ's were hired and pizza was ordered. And I was going. It was probably my first dance in two years and to be honest I planned to bring a book and read in a dark corner. The only reason I was going was because my friend's Alex and David and Amberly were going and I couldn't leave them to fester by themselves.

I live out of town. Far enough so that my mom has to drive us so to conserve gas because price's which were at like three bucks a pop, I just stayed in town. I get some nerd points for knowing the gas price and ringing a book to the dance.

I was going to hang out with my sister but she ditched me for a frienmey. Which shows she would rather be seen with some one she hates then me. I'm also cool with that. Of course she told me in math where every one can hear and she was going on and on like Monique does until the entire class was listening. I shall not tell you the conversation because after to full circles I stopped listening and went back to my work.

I could feel Anthony's eyes on me and could practically see the plan forming in his head. So when he came up to me in Spanish cool as a cucumber (more points I used an old saying) and asked if he could hang out with me after school to which I mumbled sure.

After school we hung out at the local market with a bunch of other popular jock boys much to my displeasure. However to my great surprise they were all funny and seemed to laugh at the odd jokes I told. Truth be told I had fun. I think my nerdiness dropped mucho numbers.

And at the dance he asked me to. Dance I mean. I couldn't find a tactful way to say 'no no I'd rather be run through a sausage grinder and maybe buried alive then dance with you' I agreed. I fit in his arms quite nicely. And it was very wonderful to sway to some nice music. I'm more of a classical Beethoven, Bach, person. Hah nerd points. And then when the song was over he looked straight into my eyes and kissed me. I froze not even breathing until I felt faintly lightheaded. After The Kiss he asked me to be his girl friend. And I said yes.


End file.
